100 Different ways to Love
by AporroGrantz
Summary: There are many ways to love- or in some cases fall out of it. So go along with this set of 100 drables *warning yaoi.*
1. Chapter 1

_57-SlowDown_

_Sasuke/Gaara_

_(Gaara's PointOfViwe)_

I don't know why I did it, I should have never got into the car. I shouldn't have done it yet I did it anyways. Though was nice- 1999 360 Monena sleek midnight black with equally as dark leather interior. My light Jade eyes ran over the dash bored, the look on my face was as unreadable as ever, but upon glancing at the speedometer we were hitting 160. Way to fast for me to be comfortable with. I froze up gripping the set dangerously tight with my right hand.

I looked over at the speeding teen, clenching mu teeth. "Sasuke," I spoke lowly "Slow down you're going to kill us." I said it with a little frustration coloring the words.

He laughed, that little fucker laughed! I turned my body to him- now you could clearly see I was angry -moving my right hand to grip the dash-bored.

"Slow down," I repeated.

Sasuke sighed with a smirk. That wasn't good. Then it stopped- Literately.

Sasuke had slammed his foot on the breaks bring us to a sudden stop, I was shocked as my hit the window shield; Hard.

I reached my hand up to touch my head as my vision blurred, my finger tips were wet and that confused me. Slowly I looked at them, they came in out of vision a few times before I saw it. It was blood. My blood.

_Birds suddenly fled the surrounding wilderness as a blood curdling shriek could be heard for miles. 'Blood!'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kiba/Shino_

_(Kiba's PointOfView)_

_To say I was tired was an understatement I was utterly exhausted. Panting I laid down in the soft grass of the soccer field, closing my eyes as if to block the setting sun's light from my world. My heart was racing practice was brutal and Shino being the coach he was didn't go easy on me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he had it out for me._

_Suddenly there was shade, strange I though everyone would be in the locker rooms. Then that sent filed my nose, I'd know that smell any where._

_Shino.._

_Fuck I know it sounds cliché but all the same I fell for the creepy coach. Slowly I opened an eye looking up into those old style black tinted round glasses. He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. That was a pain, he would never say anything to me, not directly at least. _

_My heart speed up as he audibly sighed. "Get up, Kiba."_

_He fucking talked! Shit, he said my name, I was to exhausted to stand; my body ached in every way. _

_He seemed to realize this and was amused. He scooped me up into his arms and started to carry me to the school. My eye shut as I relaxed into the silence._


	3. Chapter 3

_50-Party_

_Sasuke/Gaara_

_(Sasuke's PointOfView)_

_*flash backs will be italicized*_

_Red hair, Jade green eyes, pale skin._

_I groaned looking at the window that dared let sunlight into the room, my hands reached up to my black tangled hair. Hesitantly I sighed gripping it looking away from the window and down at my empty king sized bed._

_His hands ran over my body encouraging me to react, oh damn I did. My body arched into the touch as he rubbed his tongue over a dusty pink nipple. My breath hitched my thought fighting back from moaning out._

_-Reality setting changed, Bathroom-_

_I groaned looking at my self in the mirror, I looked like shit, me Uchiha Sasuke looked like shit. I practically ripped the medicine cabinet open for pain killer, anything to dull this hang over._

_His finger filled me, I painted and moaned looking up at him, my usual mask of indifference no longer existed I was a whore in heat. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but he made the pain something I wanted to crave. That's when I felt the fingers withdraw._

_-Reality setting changed, Kitchen-_

_I grabbed a water out of the fridge taking sips of it as Itachi walked into the kitchen barely even glancing at me. He heard, of course he did he hears everything even on the other side of the fucking estate for crying out loud. _

_"Must of been one hell of a party." he commented as he started to cook him self eggs._

_He filled me with a hot sticky liquid, it felt nice as I laid there basking in the high of climax. Then he pulled out cleaning up a little as he redress. He never broke, his face of calmness never faltered he never made a sound. He gave me a quick glance as he left my room._

"Yeah," I finally replied, hurt was clear in my onyx eyes. "It sure was.."


	4. Chapter 4

_30-Faith_

_Sasuke/Neji_

_(Neji's PointOfView)_

_*Flash backs will be italicized*_

_I knew he couldn't be trusted! I just knew it, he was a skanky whore a pampered brat; but I fell for him. I must have to be really stupid if I ever for even a moment thought he liked me. Tears swelled in my eyes as I clenched my fist, digging my nails into the heel of may hand. The event flowed into my head._

_Sasuke had been acting wired lately I couldn't place my finger on it, it was like his pride got in the way more often. Usauly I could get him to open up, I was of the only people that could- I wouldn't accept no as an answer for him since we had been dating for three years now._

_So I was on my way to his house, Itachi's car wasn't there witch was strange Itachi was always home at this time- dinner time. I dismissed it as I approached the door digging out the key I was given, that's when I heard a groan. I tensed as I shoved my key into the lock and quickly unlocked and flung the door open I was shocked at what I saw. I was hurt._

_"You faithless bastard!" I screamed at him as he looked up at me. Innocently like there wasn't Naruto laying beneath him a shy mess. I closed my eyes as I turn and ran._

_"Faithless," I muttered to my self as I dropped the key in the street. I no longer needed it I no longer needed the Uchiha._


	5. Chapter 5

21-Never Again  
Itachi/Naruto  
(3'rd Person)

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose sighing out in frustration. He was in the middle of very important paper work when a little maid peeked her head into his lounge.

"Yes?" He asked opening his onyx eyes

"T-There's some one at the door for you.." her voice shook some seeing the tall Uchiha stand.

He pushed his bangs out of him face as he rounded the corner to the front door, he pulled it open but what was on the other side shocked him. He narrowed his eyes at the smaller blond boy before the cop that stood behind the boy spoke up.  
"Is this yours?" The cop asked lazily.

Almost amused Itachi replied "Yes it belongs to me."

The cop laughed as he undid the cuffs and pushed Naruto into Itachi's arms.

"So what did he do, and how much did it coast?" Itachi asked

"He was starting up bar fights, you're luck it was your first offence." The cop said the last part to Naruto then bid Itachi a good night.  
Itachi slowly shut the door tugging the ashamed boy behind him. He pushed Naurto into his office shutting and locking the door behind him.  
"Okay befo-" Naurto started but was cut off by Itachi's glare.

"Never come like that again, do you understand?" Itachi asked as he moved to sit at his desk watching Naruto nod tears swelling in his eyes knowing he would be punished for disgracing the Uchiha name.


	6. Chapter 6

_1-Introduction_

_Sasuke/Naruto_

_*Flash backs will be Italicized*_

_"So, how about you Naurto?" Kakashi asked turning his eye to the blood boy who was fiddling with his forehead protector._

His bright blue eyes still consume my memories of him, the strict fierce determination. His voice is still something that brings a smile to my face as I recall the sad memories.

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my favorite color is orange my favorite food is Ramen." He pasued as a huge grin took over his fox like features. "And my dream is to be the next Hokage! So that everyone in the village will look up to me and start thinking I'm some one!"_

Naurto was happy for all those years, I don't know what went wrong in his head. I don't know what happened after I left. I'm unsure why he left or when he gave up his dream of being Hokage. Looking back on it know, there was something different about his eyes the last time we fought. That determination was striped from pure blue eyes. It looked like all of his innocence was gone.

Maybe if I had stayed in Konoha, maybe Naurto would still be here. Maybe he would be the one sitting here as Hokage and not me.

All I can do is ponder what had changed since that introduction.


	7. Chapter 7

_12-Dead Wrong_

_Minato/Naruto_

_(Minato's PoinOfView)_

_*flashbacks will be italicized*_

I always thought Naurto would grow up and marry a nice girl. Well that's what I thought and of course Naruto had proven me dead wrong when he brought and Uchiha home for the first time..

_"Dad I'm home!" Naruto had shouted like normal._

_"I'm in the office!" I shouted back to him, this was the first time in a couple weeks since I seen my son. I smiled seeing him pop into into the room he looked nervous though as he made a little hand gesture. I was confused until I saw the ANBU captain walk in behind him. "Oh, hello there Itachi what a pleasure." My smile faltered as they walked in, Naruto sitting up on the corner of my desk and Itachi sitting in a near by chair._

_"Um so dad I have something to tell you." Naruto said taking glances at Itachi smiling._

_"Go for it kiddo.." He dragged out knowing i would regret whatever Naruto was about to tell me._

_"I'm going out with 'Tachi-kun." Naruto turned to meet my eyes._

_"What!?" I asked screeching_


	8. Chapter 8

_56-Everything For You_

_Itachi/Naruto_

_(Itachi PointOfView)_

"Naruto," I whispered into my lover's ear.

"Yes?" His soft panted voice came out as music to my ears.

I leaned down kissing up his neck coming up to his ear licking the shell of his ear. This is the little angel that god had given me, this was the person I could finally give my everything to. I slipped my hands down his chest feeling every dip and scar the blond haired beast had ever gotten. I let my hands slip down around his thighs squeezing his ass smirking up at him.

"You are so perfect," I mumbled leaning up to kiss his lips to distract him from my slow penetration. He gasped against my lips wrapping his arms and legs around me. I smiled pulling away sheathing my self into him basking in his perfection.

For him I would give up everything.

Honor, Protection, Love.


	9. Chapter 9

22-Online

Itachi/Naruto

(Third person)

_Naruto talking_

_**Itachi typing**_

Naruto was a hard core online gamer, witch sometimes caused the blond teenager problems when it came to relationships. He was already in his jionor of high school when he had given up on dating anyone, he honostly could careless as long as he passed his classes and still had an internet connection he didn't need anyone else.

Or so he thought.

It was late on a weekend night when he finaly logged into his game, Happlie the blong smiled pulling a head set onto his head turning on the mike to the D'n'D world. He was just in the middle of a cave looking for something when a little chat popped up, he switched his mike on as he clicked a little adio button to allow the other to hear him.

_**Hello Kitsune**_

_H-Hello_

_**I've heared so much about you, tell me though, why have you stoped dating?**_

That was an odded question Naruto though, he staired at the message but growled out-

_Who are you and how do you know my nick-name?_

Only Sasuke ever called him Kitsune..

_**Me, I am not impportant, you though on the other hand are..**_

_tsk_

I took in a deep breath

_I don't date because bitches try to get to attached and want me to give up my games. Is that a good enough answer for you?_

_**Go out with me, **_

_Huh why would I do that!?_

_**Why not, We both play so what would be the probelm?**_

_Hn, fine, whatever sounds cool I guess_

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, little did he know on the other side of the city there sat a very happy Uchiha Itachi.

~One year later~

Well this was it wasn't it? He was finally going to meet his online boyfriend. He rolled his sky blue eyes and looked at his watch as he walked up to the little coffee shop. He smiled some; right on time. He looked around, though when a pair of arms snaked around his waist he almost died!

"Hello, Kitsune.." and all too fmilaur voice whispered into his ear.

"Itachi!" He yelled tuning in his arms, he had always had a crush on the older Uchiha but had given up on pursuing him. He was about to say something more when...

Itachi captured his lips in a heated kiss, Naruto melted into it.

Maybe onlike gaming wasn't the only thing he could live for anymore.


End file.
